Boxing
by The Songbirds Are Singing
Summary: Why was Blaine so upset when he ran out of glee? Spoilers for Hold on to Sixteen, rated for a reference or two.


**A/N: ****Here's a little one shot which I just came up with, ****as I have no idea what to do with **_**A Different Kind of Family**_**. I hope you like it! Xx **

"Dude, you never told me your boyfriend boxes." Finn commented from where he was lying on the sofa, as his brother walked past, nose buried in the latest copy of _Vogue_. He glanced up with a frown on his face, looking confused.

"I wasn't aware that he did." He said, putting down the magazine and shoving Finn's feet out of the way to perch on the arm of the sofa. "What makes you say that?"

Finn looked rather pleased that he knew something about Blaine that Kurt didn't, but instead of gloating (he was much too afraid that Kurt would revoke chocolate cookie privileges, and really, the were the best Finn had ever tasted), he explained "after Blaine yelled at Sam and ran out of Glee practise earlier-"

"You mean, when you insisted that it would be better for his glee club alpha male rival to follow him out, as opposed to his loving boyfriend?" Kurt cut in, not looking pleased. Finn looked sheepish.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I just didn't want to let him get away with being rude to Sam like that, not after everything he's been through." He reasoned.

"I agree. His poor, poor hair." Kurt sighed mournfully, muttering something about an awful dye job.

"Uh, right." Finn looked rather baffled, but continued nonetheless. "Anyway, he was really, really mad, and hitting the punch bag like it'd…I dunno, stolen his hair gel or something. Also, he said something about starting fight club at Dalton." He paused, frowning. "Can I talk about it? I mean, I was never in it, so-"

"I don't know if you can talk about Dalton's branch of fight club, Finn, I'm not exactly an expert on these things." Kurt snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And he got up and strode out.

"What did I do?" Finn looked confused. Kurt only usually snapped at I'm if he did something really stupid, like accidentally insult someone or get a stain on one of is crazy scarves. "I swear he's as bad as Rachel sometimes." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"I heard that." Came the cross reply.

Later that evening, Kurt was worried. Partly about Finn's utter disregard for cleanliness and safety (he'd almost tripped over his disgusting football gear on the way up the stairs. Eurgh.), but mainly about Blaine. Intrigued as to what Finn had been talking about, he'd called Blaine to follow it up, but Blaine hadn't answered; in fact, it'd gone straight to voicemail for the first time since Kurt had known him. He'd tried texting him, but after two hours and no reply, Kurt was officially getting anxious.

Sighing, Kurt decided to try again, so pressed speed dial five and held his iPhone up to his ear. It rang twice then Blaine's voice came across with a quiet "hi?"

"Oh, Blaine, there you are." Kurt said, relieved.

"Um, hi, Kurt." Blaine replied, sounding much less enthusiastic. His voice was hoarse; it sounded like he had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Kurt's brow creased and his voice was concerned. Blaine cleared his throat on the other end and Kurt could almost see him fixing the smile back on his face. The tight, 'I'm-a-wealthy-dapper-gentleman' smile he always wore around his parents, and some other adults. Kurt had barely seen it since Blaine had transferred to McKinley, but it was almost constantly on his face at Dalton, especially when he was around teachers.

"Yeah, of course I am." Blaine replied in a tight voice.

"Blaine." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's stubbornness, despite his worry. "You suck at lying, you know."

The fact that Blaine merely said "sorry" next, instead of making some vulgar joke about what else he sucked at (Kurt secretly loved that he was such a _guy_ sometimes), was what really alerted Kurt that something was up with his boyfriend. Usually Blaine had no filters around him, and rather enjoyed making his squirm; which he so often did when the ex-Warbler made a joke like that.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Please tell me, baby." Kurt said softly, sitting down heavily on his bed.

"It's nothing, Kurt. Honestly." Blaine insisted.

"Stop it, Blaine." Kurt said, slightly frustrated. "What's the point in us saying we have a completely honest, caring relationship, if every time one of us has a problem, we refuse to let the other help? And by 'we', I mean you, because we all know I have no problem sharing my emotions." Kurt huffed and lay back, frowning at the ceiling. He heard Blaine take a deep breath at his end.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said, suddenly sounding weary. "But right now I really need to sleep, so would you mind if we continued this conversation tomorrow? Maybe get coffee?"

"I don't know, Blaine, are you sure?" Kurt bit his lip in uncertainty.

"Please, Kurt? I'm buying." Blaine chuckled and the sound allowed Kurt to relax slightly.

"All right, then. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said resignedly.

"See you tomorrow, honey. I love you." Blaine responded, and he sounded apologetic enough that Kurt couldn't be mad at him.

"Love you too. Get some rest." He said gently, then hung up.

"What're you up to today, Finn?" Carole leant against the counter, her coffee cupped in her hands as she addressed her sons, who were wolfing down their breakfasts.

"I'b gohin' 'o 'ech's." Finn said incoherently through a mouthful of toast. Rolling his eyes, Kurt was dismayed to find that he had understood every word of what his brother had just said.

"Make sure to take that DVD I said she could borrow." Kurt said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. Finn grunted and slid off his stool, slouching out of the room with a yawn. Carole smiled fondly after him while Kurt muttered "frankenteen." His step-mother chuckled and asked him the same question.

"Blaine was really upset about something last night, but he said he needed to rest, so we're meeting up to talk about it over coffee." He said, biting his lip as he worried. Carole frowned slightly, but merely pecked him on the cheek and told him to have fun before hurrying upstairs to get ready for her shopping trip with her sister. Kurt smiled after her, thinking about how much of a positive difference she had had on his life. He'd been more than a little worried that she would try and be all parent-y with him once she married his dad, but they'd really just become good friends: they went shopping, had movie nights, and she was the first person (aside from the Warblers, who had wandered in when they had been, ahem, distracted) he had told when he and Blaine had started dating.

Kurt grabbed his coat from the back of a chair, his keys and wallet from the coffee table, and made his way out of the door.

"Where are you off to, Kurt?" Kurt rolled his eyes as his father spoke to him from the living room.

"To see Blaine." He called to his dad as he slammed the door behind him and hurried out to his car.

Blaine pulled into the car park of the Lima Bean, cut off the engine and took a deep breath. _Go on, Blaine, get out of the car. _He didn't move. _Be a man! _He scolded himself, but knew that he was too terrified: what if when he told Kurt, he hated him? What if the one light in his life, the one thing keeping him going, decided that he, Blaine, was no longer good enough for him? But he would find out anyway, so Blaine might as well be the one to tell him. After all, then he would be able to explain, as opposed to people starting rumours.

"Blaine!" He jumped a mile as someone rapped on his window, but he relaxed a little (although his heart rate certainly did not go down) when he saw it was only Kurt. Blaine opened the car door and smiled as he threaded his hand into Kurt's, pressing a kiss to the taller boy's temple.

"Well, you're certainly in a better mood." Kurt observed with a smile.

"All the better for seeing you." Blaine said, prompting Kurt to roll his eyes and push him with his shoulder. "Sap." He muttered.

"You love it." Blaine grinned as he push the door open and held it for Kurt to go past, making him blush slightly. "How about you go and find a table, and I'll get out coffees."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt smiled, squeezing his hand before striding off to find a table where they wouldn't be easily over heard. He had a feeling that whatever Blaine wanted to talk to him about was probably pretty serious; at least, it had taken him about ten minutes to get out of his car, from what Kurt had been able to see from his car as he pulled into the space behind Blaine. Blaine rarely got scared, so now that he clearly was, Kurt felt it was probably important. Plus, the poor boy looked like he hadn't had any of the rest he'd told Kurt he so badly needed. He sat down, slinging his messenger bag over the back of a chair. It was a Saturday, and later that day Rachel was ordering him over to her house to run through songs for their NYADA auditions (which Kurt was ninety-nine per cent sure weren't going to happen), so he had a load of sheet music with him.

"Your coffee, good sir." Blaine arrived with two piping hot cups, one of which he set down in front of Kurt with a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"You're being awfully affectionate today." Kurt smiled, and Blaine gave a tight grin back, although it didn't really meet his eyes.

"I just want to make sure you know how much I love you." He said softly, taking Kurt's hand. At any other time, Kurt would have smiled, but there was something in Blaine's eyes that made him think that something big was about to happen.

"Of course I do. You don't doubt it, do you?" He replied, making sure to meet Blaine's gaze. His boyfriend shook his head, but didn't look entirely convinced, and decided that then was as good a time as any to say it all.

"So, the reason I was so…upset yesterday was that what Sam was saying really got to me; also, everything has sort of been building up for a while, what with Finn being kind of an ass to me and my parents not letting up, so I had a bit of an outburst." Blaine began.

"Well, that's ok." Kurt said warmly. "Everyone gets a little overwhelmed sometimes, that's totally ok."

"Let me finish." Blaine said sharply. Kurt blinked, affronted, but nodded. Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to snap, I just…it's just all a little much right now, and when I get a bit overwhelmed, I can get angry. Normally I can get a hold of it; I used to go to therapy- I still have the odd appointment every now and then- so I know how to handle it, but I hate it. I hate it so much. It's like sometimes I'm not Blaine, I just get angry and say things I don't mean. Like, like with Sam; I didn't mean to say that to him, I just got so mad that I said the first thing that I thought of." Blaine looked upset with himself, so Kurt reassured him.

"I'm sure Sam will understand; he's a really great guy." Kurt said.

"I hope so; I've been lucky so far. At Dalton, they knew that I had issues; after all, I was much worse when I first went there, so they kind of got used to me screaming at them and throwing chairs during Warbler rehearsal." He chuckled darkly at this. "They actually all helped me set up fight club, and even though we got an entire semester of detention when the teachers found out, it was nice that they were willing to do that for me. But it all stemmed from the bullying. I had to learn some form of self-defence, so I took up boxing; my dad _loved_ that, at last I was doing something manly." He sounded bitter then, and Kurt squeezed his hand sympathetically. "It barely helped, I still ended up in hospital with a broken arm and a cracked rib, but it helped me get out some of my anger. And I still do it, I have a bag in the basement at home, for when my parents start yelling or someone really pisses me off." Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt anymore; instead he was staring out of the window with a remorseful expression on his face.

"Hey." Kurt said softly, reaching out to cup Blaine's face in his hand. A single tear dropped onto his hand. "Don't worry about it, Blaine. Just because your past is still a part of you, it doesn't make you a bad person. In fact, I think it's really admirable that you don't let your anger get the better of you, that you've learnt how to deal with it." Blaine looked at him with a watery smile.

"Thank you, Kurt you always know what to say." He said.

"You're welcome." Kurt replied. They sat in silence for a while, happy with each other's company and Blaine trying to stop the tears from falling. Eventually, they finished their coffees and stood up.

Kurt drove them to a nearby park, and they wandered around for the whole day, talking about everything and nothing, content to be with each other. When Rachel called at five to see where he was, Kurt ignored her call, choosing to buy him and his boyfriend hot dogs instead, and sit with him to watch the sun go down.

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed it. It was a little angst-y, ****but I tend to do that. I'm rather keen on Blaine having a miserable past, purely so that I can write him a happy ending. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XX **


End file.
